Adjustments
by d3jake
Summary: Rod is going to have to stay with his cousins, because money is short in the family. By the way, his cousins are the Tendo sisters. He is no master of the arts, but one could say he's cursed. Finally a much needed update uploaded!


Ranma 1/2:Adjustments

By:d3jake

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters, except for Rod, his parents and young brother, in this Fan Fiction are creations of Rumiko Takahashi and are hereby used without permission.

This Fan Fiction may be freely redistributed as long it is not changed from it's original form. Notification must be given to the author when this Fan Fiction is redistributed.

Note: This Fan Fiction is supposed to take place approximately between the third and fourth Ranma 1/2 Graphic Novels.

"Why do I have to go live with my cousins?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because, your mother is out of a job and even if I were to get her a job at my work it still wouldn't be enough. Besides my brother offered to take you in to 'lighten the load' as he put it," my dad responded.

"How can he take me in when he already has, what, six people living with him?"

"Apparently he can."

"But, he's so weird!" I further protested.

"You've been acting weird since we came back from our vacation trip to China. It's like you've become afraid of cold water or something," there was a pause.

"Hey, since Rod is moving out for a while can I have his room?" my little brother asked.

"I'm gunna be back very soon so do-," I was cut off.

"You're staying for a year," words failed me. "Finish packing. Your leaving tomorrow," my dad reminded me.

"But, but," I stuttered as I searched desperately for another excuse. "The school will be strange 'n stuff."

"Now your just making up excuses. Furinkan High shouldn't be any

different from the one you're in now. You're going, period, end of discussion."

Before our story goes any further lets back track a little. First, my mother is American. My parents met when my mom was on a business trip. (Yes, she can speak Japanese.) After she got back to America somehow she got herself transferred to the Japanese branch of her company. But, to get a Japanese citizenship she had to give up her American one first. That's why she hasn't moved back to America. But, she got laid off. As for my father, he runs a shop that sells fish, both live and food. Now for my cousins: Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane, they're okay but, don't try to steal anything after hours, they'll hurtle a dumbbell at you.

Now down to the back round information. (Quite important.)

Last month we took a vacation to China as you already read. The last place we visited was the Accursed Springs at Jusenkyo. My dad decided we should to visit the place because he had gotten a brochure in the mail titled, "The Accursed Springs\ A Place Where Warriors Train." Since my dad has an interest in Martial Arts he figured that we'd might see a few Martial Artists training while we would be there. It was half an hour away from an Amazon village so my dad deemed it safe for us to visit. He figured that because if a place like the Accursed Spring were dangerous at all, nobody in their right mind would build a village around it. Right?

Nice call dad.

The day before we were going to leave for the airport my family was doing some last minute exploring and I of course was just walking along and a cliff edge by myself and it crumbled beneath me as I walked over it.

I fell, and tumbled for about a minute or so, ending up in one of the many springs. Luckily a bamboo pole along with the cursed spring water broke my fall...tumble. When I entered the water, there was a feeling of immense heat that flashed through my body. I was disoriented, and fought to reach what I thought was the surface.

When I broke the surface of the spring, it felt like every bone in my body was broken or just gone. I was starting to flop onto the shore of the spring when I realized that all of my cloths felt a bit bigger than normal and I felt a little heavy chested, but dismissed it as a by-product of being wet.

Walking...stumbling out of the spring, I stopped, and decided to do some inventory. 'Okay,' I thought moving my arms and legs through their furthest extents, not noticing any difference. 'Joints, seem okay.'

Next I checked for cuts & bruises. I kneeled down by the water's edge and looked at my face in the water. My sister's face stared back at me. I looked away, shook my head to clear it of the image I saw in the water, and looked back in the water, finally deciding that the fall knocked more than the wind from me. I looked at myself in the water again and noticed that my hair color changed to brown, as well as that it got longer, a lot longer, kinda like way past waist

length. So much so that it draped into the water. More products of the fall, I assumed.

I felt over my body: 'arms, check; head, check; neck, check;' (I was working my way down...) 'shoulders, check; big lumps on my chest that normally form on women otherwise known as breasts, check.'

My mouth fell open. I felt again, and looked in the water, 'Well sure looks like...' I whipped off my top... My jaw dropped open another ten feet and bounced along the ground because of what I saw. And decided that a check down below the waist-line would be too shocking to bear in light of recent evidence. This concussion-induced fantasy was getting too detailed for my taste.

Trying to organize myself I thought, 'The strange Guide dude was saying something about the curse upon each pool...What did he say was the alleged cure, or something about reversing it...lets see...I think, wasn't it hot water? That doesn't make any since I just came out of hot water.' I put my shirt back on with a little difficulty, I wasn't used to having two large lumps to work around, nor dealing with long hair to be threaded from out of the shirt.

I looked at my watch, it had slipped off my now-slender wrist, I picked it up. Believe it or not it still worked, It read, |15:55|. I shoved it in my back pocket of my shorts. My dad told me to meet back at camp by four-thirty so we could pack up to leave for the village so we could get supplies before hiking back to civilization and the flight back to Japan. 'Not much time,' I thought.

I ran all of the way back to camp, luckily the fire was still going when I reached it. I filled a kettle with water and set it on the fire.

That was the longest twenty minutes I've ever had to wait through. As soon as it started to bubble I took it off the

fire and thought 'Well here goes nothing,' suddenly I heard some noise. 'El crappo, it must be my parents, back early.' I quickly poured the water over myself, just as my parents as well as my brother came out of the trees. They just stood there. My thought was, 'Oh crap, they know.' Until my dad spoke: "Okay, forget it. I'm not even going to ask."

I was virtually carefree for the rest of the trip, until the night before we flew out for Japan.

I was in the shower of the hotel we were staying at, when I turned on the water a blast of cold water hit me. After a while I realized that my body had changed, again. I let out a silent scream, and realized, 'This isn't gunna be a one time thing.' I stared down, thinking, 'How the hell am I going to manage this?' The water started to warm up and soon enough I was back to my good ol' self again. 'Well, things can't get any worse.'

That was the vacation. Hence, afraid of cold water.

I was not looking forward to living around three girls for a year. Although, my dad told me a guy named Ranma and his dad moved in since my last visit.

I was to get on a train and ride it to the Nerima station. My uncle would be there, and walk me to his house.

"See ya mom, dad," I said to them as I stood few feet from the train.

"What about me?" my brother asked.

"I don't think I'll miss you," I responded.

"Thanks a lot Rod," my brother snapped.

"Take care of yourself. It's a shame that your sister isn't here to see you off," my mom said.

"Don't worry I'm sure that she'll visit me. See ya later," I said, I heard a whistle, and a conductor ushered me into the train and to my seat. I stowed my packs.

'Uncle Soun isn't so weird, then again, the last time I visited him was three years ago, then ten years before that. I don't remember a lot about my cousins, except that Akane's cooking is toxic. Plus, they have a dojo. I suppose could train there because anybody and their grandma could beat me up. I just hope that this Ranma guy doesn't beat the crap out of me.

'Now that I think about it, how in the heck am I going to hide my curse? Nothing short of a miracle will save me.'

I got bored after munching on a packet of free peanuts and slept the rest of the way to the station. When it got to the Nerima Station a stewardess woke me up, I thanked her, collected all of my stuff and walked off the train. I spotted my Uncle right away. Akane was standing next to him. I almost didn't recognize her without her long hair. I made a mental note to ask about it later.

"How was your trip?" she asked me.

"Just fine. So how have you been?" I asked her.

"Okay, I guess. How are your parents?"

"They're okay. Anything really weird happen since the last time I visited?"

"Not anything...too weird."

"Hm, so shall we go?"

"Yes," my uncle said. "You look a bit over loaded, Akane take two of his packs."

"Okay," she said, "but he has to carry P-chan."

"What's a P-chan?" I asked. Something collided with my leg. I looked down seeing a small baby black pig wearing a yellow spotted bandana, "I'm guessing this is it."

"Yup."

"Sure I'll carry him," I picked up the pig.

"Oink?" it said. As if to ask 'And you would be..?' I patted its head and noticed a bump.

"Hey Akane, how did P-chan get this bump?" I asked as we set off from the station.

"I don't really know," she thought for a moment. "He had it when I first found him in my room one night."

"What was a pig doing in your room? I mean besides you," I asked, she hit me with the pack she was carrying. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," she snapped, "I can tell you and Ranma will get along just fine."

"Works for me. Last time I was here I was out numbered by girls three to one."

"Oh, pity you..."

"Now you two behave," my uncle warned. You don't want to start our year together on a wrong foot."

"Sure."

"Whatever," I said.

About five minutes later we arrived and walked through the front gate.

"This place hasn't changed much since I came here last time."

"Did you expect it to 've sprouted legs and walked away or something?"

"Hmm...let's think...NO!" Nabiki and Kasumi were standing on the front walk...along with a panda that had a stack of blank signs behind it.

"Ranma get out here, Rod just arrived," my cousin Nabiki yelled toward the house.

"Yeah, yeah," said a voice, "keep your skirt on." The front door opened and out stepped out a teenager about 16.

"Pop!" he yelled at the panda when he spotted it. "I thought that we agreed to tell him later! Besides, it's rude to meet a guest as a panda."

The panda merely looked at him and turned back to look at me.

"It's a bit earlier then I expected, but, so be it." my Uncle said. "The boy is Ranma and the panda is his father, Genma Saotome." I was about to ask how, but he continued. "Before arriving here, while training in Jusenkyo they both fell into strange springs where a person turns into the last animal or person that drowned in that particular spring. Genma fell into the one fell into the one cursed by a panda while Ranma fell into the one cursed by a young woman. Now cold water changes them into a panda and girl respectively."

Ranma just stood, daring me to laugh.

"Out with it," he said. "Go ahead and laugh."

"I have no intention of doing so. That's not funny at all, it just sucks."

"How long did it take you to figure that out Point Dexter-OUCH" His dad had just hit him on the back of his head with a sign that said, |Ranma, be nice!|

"Nothing too weird?" I said hysterically to Akane recalling our previous conversation. "This tops my Weird-Shit-o-meter!"

"Things have gotten...interesting around here," Akane answered glancing in directions other than towards her cousin.

"Ranma," my Uncle said. "Take his bags to his room."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said. He came down the walk and took my bags from Akane. He started toward the house. I gave P-chan back to Akane, and followed him. As I passed the panda I took the longest way around him possible. He looked at me quizzically, I wasn't going to take any chances.

"How have you been?" I asked Nabiki as I paused.

"Just fine," she responded in her calm, cool voice that you could never really know what she's up to while she's talking to you.

"I hope your parents are doing well," Kasumi said.

"They are, thanks for asking."

"Your welcome," she smiled. "I have to get back to finishing dinner. See you later," she hurried inside toward the kitchen.

"Why don't we all go inside," Uncle Soun said. "It's getting pretty chilly out here."

"I'm not standing here for looks," Ranma said. "Hurry up." When we got inside I followed him up the stairs and down the hall of Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane's rooms.

The room that I was going to stay in was a small storage room that had been cleared out of most of its contents. The room wasn't that big, about eight by eight feet. "Here we are, enjoy."

"Thank you Ranma," I said to him.

"No problem."

"By the way, when do you suppose supper's going to be ready?"

He sniffed the air, "I'd have to say about five or ten minutes."

"Five minutes until dinner," I heard Kasumi's voice call.

"Man your good," I complimented Ranma.

"You'll be able to tell by yourself after a while," he started to walk

away.

"Hey Ranma."

He turned to me, "Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering...if you could teach me some martial arts," I could tell he was about to object. "Even if it's the simplest of self defense techniques that I could use to defend myself in case I get caught up in a scuffle at school or something."

He thought about it for a short while before saying, "You have to realize that I've been studying martial arts for most of my life."

"I'm not asking for the ability to jump buildings in a single bound, just some basic self defense stuff that you guys know."

"Well, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Thank you very much," I bowed to him and he walked into the guest bedroom.

I dragged my packs into my room, and started to unpack my stuff.

First, came my family picture. My dad's face is kind, even if you just stole something a smile would still be there between the lines of anger. My mom's face is smooth and kind as well, her hair was a little past shoulder-length as well as blonde. My brother is your typical eleven year-old kid, his hair never stayed down. Even if you used industrial strength glue, it would still stick up. As for my twin sister, she kinda looks like me, and she goes to an all-girls boarding school north of Shinjo.

'Wait a minute! That's who I look like, my sister,' I thought after making the realization. As for her hair, my mom originally had her keep it short but since she moved out of our house after she graduated from primary school she's been growing it out for whatever reason she has.

I guessed it was almost time to eat so I washed up, and made my way to the dining room.

"Here," Ranma said to when I walked in, "you can sit next to me."

"Hey, works for me." I said and sat down. Genma-panda, Nabiki, my Uncle, and Akane were already sat down. Kasumi came in with the last dish of food. "Smells good Kasumi."

"Thank you Rod," she smiled and sat down.

"Dig in, shall we?" my uncle said. A man stepped into view of the den, he looked about the same age as Ranma and he was wearing a yellow spotted head band.

"Why hello Ryoga," Kasumi said to him. "Nice of you to drop by. I made a lot of food tonight so you may join us."

"Thank you ma'am," Ryoga said and bowed.

"That reminds me," Akane said, "Ryoga, have you seen P-chan?"

"Can't say I have."

"Are you sure Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I am sure," he responded and asked, pointing at me. "Who's the kid."

"That's my nephew Rod," answered my Uncle. "He'll be staying here for the next year." The meal resumed with Ryoga joining us.

'Kasumi's cooking is better than last time I was here. I guess some things do get better with time,' I thought.

"Uncle?" I asked him, "Why is Ranma and his dad staying here anyway?"

"Well, he is engaged to marry Akane," my Uncle responded. Akane and Ranma glared at each other.

"Doesn't that mean they should like each other?"

"In theory yes. They will come to like each other eventually." My eyes jumped between the two.

"Maybe in a few centuries from what I've seen."

The rest of the meal was good until I hit upon some of Akane's cooking. It's like everybody else avoided it by instinct. You could probably pick it out with a Geiger-counter.

It hadn't improved much, I didn't gag on it this time at least. I could tell Ryoga was choking it down just to impress Akane. I couldn't understand

why, she was engaged.

"See," she said to the rest of us, "Ryoga likes it." Although everybody could plainly see that he was about to hurl.

Dinner ended around seven forty-five. So afterwards I made my way back to my room and took another look at my family picture.

I'm quite average compared to my family, I'm about 5'10", my dad is 5'4" and my mom is 6'0". So I'm stuck in the middle with my sister who is about 5'5".

After I got all of my cloths in the right places, actually just in various piles, Ranma walked in after knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well," he said, "I thought it over and I suppose that I could teach you

some basic principals of martial arts."

"You serious?" I asked just in case.

"Yup. By the way, your gunna need this," he threw what I believe to be a

gi at me. "Put that on and make your way out to the dojo."

"Thanks," Ranma walked out of my room.

'Sweet, I'm going to get some training. At least I hope it'll be basic self defense stuff, not anything too major,' I thought while changing into the gi.

On the way to the dojo I noticed that a thunderstorm was brewing. It started to rain so I ran the last couple of feet to the dojo. Ranma was waiting when I walked in, I took off my slippers and socks.

"First off," Ranma said, "Have you have any previous training?"

"Nope, none that I can think of at the moment," I responded.

"Hm, I've never taught anybody anything so... First let's see what you can do."

"This is going to suck compared to what you can do most likely."

"That doesn't matter for now, just give it your best shot."

"Roger," The fight that ensued was mostly one sided. My main problem was that he was so damn fast, almost like a blur. Akane was sitting on the floor watching us.

"You know what's really sad Akane?" Ranma asked her as he dodged one of my haphazardly thrown punches.

"Not really, no," she answered.

"I think that even you could beat the crap out of him," pointing at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"That you would be beat by a girl." Just as he said that last sentence I finally anticipated his moves and hit him in the stomach. To be fair, I mean "managed to tap him". And by "managed to tap him" I mean "get the closest to him that I had gotten during our whole landslide-like sparring session.

He stood for a moment before he said, "Very, good, lets see..."

I was sweating allot. I loosened my belt of my gi so I could open the top of it so more of the heat of my body could be more easily dissipated. Ranma on the other hand barely broke a sweat. I could hear the thunder storm rage outside, and the ceiling started to creak.

"I have an idea," Ranma rummaged around in a box on the floor. He pulled out two wristbands. "Here," he threw them to me, "slip those on your wrists and let's try again."

"Akane, could you please get me some water?" I asked her.

"Do you think I'm a maid or something? Why can't you get some?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that, I'm already preoccupied trying my best to knock the stuffing out up Ranma here, and you've seen my luck so far."

"I guess so," she got up and left the hall. I put the wristbands around my wrists. They were about ten pounds each.

"How am I supposed to hit you with these on?"

"That's all part of your training. It's not just quickness that counts in a battle, anticipation is also key. Let's try again, shall we? But this time I'll only dodge."

"That's nice to know," we started again. It was both a little harder and easier this time. Harder because of the wristbands. Easier because I didn't have to dodge his attacks...try to dodge his attacks.

Roughly thirty minutes and three hundred ten punches and kicks later I started to pick up a pattern. It's a shame though, we had decided to stop for the night. I was sprawled on the floor. Ranma sat down next to me. The ceiling above us groaned.

"You're pretty good, for not having any training," Ranma said as Akane came in with a jug of water and three glasses. She set the jug next to me and sat down about a few feet from us. I sat up, picked up the jug and drained it.

"Geez, you guys must've been working hard. Now I wonder why I even brought cups."

"Yeah, especially when the longest I've ever exercised was only in Gym class."

"That's pretty sad. It's eight forty-five so-," she was cut off by a deluge of water from the roof. Akane didn't get hit by it but Ranma and I weren't so lucky.

I was terrified when I instantly remembered of my curse, 'I don't suppose that I can sneak...' I mentally trailed off when I saw that a well built red-head was sitting next to me. She was staring at me. 'Well, there's no running away now.'

"Hey, where did Rod go?" Akane said spying me.

"Present," I said and raised my hand, slightly shocked because it hadn't occurred to me that my voice would change. Although logically it should.

"How-when..." was all Akane could manage.

"I went to China on a trip-"

"And you fell into Nyanniichuan," said the red-head that I figured out to be Ranma.

"Yeah, I did..." I said.

"At least have the modesty to close up the top of your gi," Akane snapped. I adjusted my gi so everything that needed to be covered up was.

"There are you happy?" I asked a little more harshly then I intended.

"Just for that you'll have to take your bath last. It'll give you time to get familiar with your femine side." That was not what I wanted.

"I'll deal with it," I answered. Akane stormed out of the practice hall, worse than the one that was happening outside at the time.

"Don't worry about her," Ranma said. "She'll be over it by tomorrow."

I walked over to one of the boxes. I started digging around, and found a piece of green twine. I tried to tie up my hair, but gave up of after a while.

"Here, lemme do that for you," Ranma said.

"One question," I asked Ranma, "how did you get used to your girl-body?" She finished, "Thanks."

"No prob. Hmmm...," she thought for a while, as we walked toward the house under the conveniently located covered walkway. "I just wear baggy cloths for my normal outfits, and I only use this body if I want to get free buns or something like that."

We stopped in front of the bathroom, somebody was already in it.

"It's probably your Uncle," Ranma said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"What time is it?"

"No clue."

"It's probably him. I go after him, normally, and you'll come after me. It'll give you time to get used to yourself, chances are that you'll be stuck with it for a while."

"I don't think I can live with this," I pointed at myself.

"I've had to deal with it longer than you have."

"True, I guess that this," I pointed at myself again, "is going to be a fact for a while."

"Could be years."

I shuddered, "I hope not."

"Same here." The door opened and my Uncle stepped out with a green robe on. He looked at both of us.

"Let me guess," he said without even flinching, "You," pointing at me,"fell into Spring-of-Drowned-Girl."

"How-," I started.

"You look like your sister and since she's a couple hundred kilometers away, it's a logical assumption. By the way, you two will help the roof of the practice hall tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes-," I started.

"Sir," Ranma finished. My Uncle walked down the hall and went into his room. Ranma answered my unasked question. "He just knows. I just thought of something, as you've seen, my hair doesn't change length like yours does."

"Hm, I guess it's just fate's way of making my girl body look more like a girl, there aren't many girls with short hair like mine."

"True."

"If fate wanted to be nicer it could've not given me this body..."

"But, no such luck, right?"

I smiled, "Right," Ranma walked into the bath and closed the door. I walked down the hall to my room. Just as I reached it I realized something that I might as well have as long as I had my girl-body.

'Let's see.' I went up stairs and was reading the duck-sign-clad doors until I found Kasumi's. When I reached the right door I knocked. "One moment," came Kasumi's voice. The door opened.

"How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be way up north?" she asked me.

"I'm Rod," I said, "long story, ask Ranma, or Akane, or your dad."

She seemed to accept it, "Okay, so what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could use one of your brushes for my hair," I pulled my hair over my shoulder to show her. "For now this body's mine, and far be it from me to let its hair get horribly messed up."

"Of course, in fact, I have a brand new one that I haven't used yet that you can have."

"Thanks, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Don't worry I was only reading a book," she said as she dug through one of her drawers.

"Anything interesting?"

"Maybe not to you, but interesting to me," she walked over to me and gave me a red brush. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't count on getting any hot water unless you heat it over the stove."

"Why's that?"

"Whatever hot water's left, Ranma's probably going to use it."

"Bah...not cool..." I swore, "oh well, good night."

"Same to you," she smiled. I walked back to my room. 'I've never had to sleep in this body before. This'll suck,' I thought and laid down on my futon.

I must've been extremely tired because the next thing I knew I heard Ranma's voice speaking.

"Yo, wake up! Kasumi said that it's ten minutes until breakfast, if you want to change back you'll have to hop into the bath real quick," I didn't need to be asked twice. In one motion I grabbed my bathroom pack filled with my toothbrush and stuff, a pair of boxers, my robe and I was down the hall.

Before I undressed I looked in the mirror at myself, overall that is. I decided that I could have been cursed with a body that wasn't as in shape as this one. It certainly wasn't one to turn heads, but the last thing I wanted was to be attracting the attention of any guys. I shuddered at the prospect.

I quickly undressed and turned on the shower head full blast with hot water.

'Success! Back to my good ol' body, again.' After that I felt pretty good, aside from the fact that I was sore from the previous night.

"Have a good shower Rod?" Ranma asked me as I walked into the dining room a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it's good to get out of that damn girl-body," I sat down at the table.

"And what's so bad about a girl-body?" Akane asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just not used to it, I guess. Certain plumbing disappearing, lumps where there should be none..."

"Hey Rod," Nabiki said, "when were you going to let me in on your little secret? I had to find out from Kasumi."

"What was I supposed to do? Go door to door saying, 'If you want to see a little magic trick for two hundred yen splash me with cold water.'?"

"That is an idea, but no. It would've been nice to hear it from you."

"Last night I was too tired from trying to beat this clown," I pointed at Ranma,"so my brain wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders."

After breakfast Ranma and I had to repair the roof of the practice hall. Ranma was to do the inside, I had to do the outside.

My uncle gave me a crowbar and said, "All you have to do is pry up the broken roofing tiles along with all of the soaked plywood. And put in new materials. Go on up there."

"How?" I asked.

"Jump," he said simply.

"Yeah, nice wish."

"He raised an eyebrow, "Your telling me that you can't even hop onto the roof?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay whatever," he cupped his hands, "step here." I did as I was told. In one motion he hurled me onto the roof.

"Whoa," I said as I landed.

"Stop standing around and get to work."

"Yessir," I saluted him with a crowbar in my hand nearly knocking myself in the head, and started to pry up some tiles. I continued to pry until I broke through. I saw Ranma, he was checking the rafters for weaknesses.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said, he smiled.

When I peeled all of the bad plywood and shingles out of the way I replaced them with new lumber and shingles. An hour later I completed the roof. Ranma had finished an hour before I did. He was lying on his back watching me while I was on the roof.

When I jumped down I tried to land on my feet, but my knees buckled and I ended up on my hands and knees.

"Need help up?" Ranma asked walking up to me.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with it seemed no effort.

"You boys did well," my Uncle said, walking out from the dojo. Ranma, don't you have some school work to do?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said and walked into the house. I followed in behind testing my leg joints to ensure that all was well with them after jumping off of the roof. I walked into my room and flopped down onto my futon, and just laid there for a while, listening to the noises from the pond outside my window and down a floor. There was a knock at the door, I sat up.

"Yes?" I said. The door opened and Akane stepped into my room. "Come in."

She smiled and said, "I was wondering whether you'd like to go to the rink with me after lunch."

"Ice rink I'm guessing."

"Yup...you do skate, don't you?" she asked me.

"I'm not the best..."

"Your probably better than Ranma at least."

"Really? How bad is he?"

"Let's just say he's as efficient as a paper mache bathtub, or at least he was."

I laughed, "I wasn't as bad as him when I first started I'll bet."

"Well, normally she goes."

"You mean that he-she-"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that he doesn't want to make a bad impression on the public."

"That's-"

"Pathetic? I know."

"Well, now that you mention it..."

She stared at me, "What ever you want. Just be ready. Okay?"

"Yup," she left closing my door behind her. 'I suppose that would be an idea. My god I must be insane. As much as I hate to admit it seems like the best course of action, to keep my name clear of a bad reputation. I wonder how I'll have to adjust as a girl...'

"Hey Rod, it's time for lunch," Ranma's voice said through my door.

"Alright," I jumped up off my bed and when I opened the door, Ranma was standing in front of me. "Yes?"

"You going to the rink with Akane?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup, are you going to go as a girl?"

I cringed, "Yup."

"Same here. I hope I don't see Sazenin or so help me..."

"Why's that?"

"Um, you don't want to know." So I left it at that.

We walked down the hall toward the dining room. My mouth was watering from the smell of the food wafting down the hall, Kasumi's cooking is always good. When we walked in, almost everybody was there even Ryoga. Also there was a man in a white gi and pair of glasses, I took a guess and figured out that he would have to be Ranma's dad.

"Eat, shall we?" my Uncle's said and slapped me on the back. I did a face-plant into the floor. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Ouche," I said and I pulled myself to my knees.

"Rod, are you okay?" Kasumi asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Like what?" Akane asked.

"Falling down a cliff into a cursed spring. Not naming

Spring-of-Drowned-Girl of course."

"You could've been worst off. You might've broken your neck."

"*Nothing* is worse than becoming a girl when getting hit with water."

"Yessir," Ranma said agreeing with me.

We sat down, and started to eat. "The roof looks pretty good. You boys did good," my Uncle said to Ranma and me.

"Thanks," I said making sure my nose wasn't broken. "Especially since I'd rather park myself in front of a computer screen."

"All in a days work," Ranma said.

"So both of you guys are going to the rink with me?" Akane asked the two of us.

"Yeah, by the way, you're leaving for the rink accompanied by two girls," Ranma said. "I'm going to see if I can improve any more. Though I'm really good now."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I was never the best of the best," I paused. "Then again I wasn't a girl at the time. It might take some getting used to," Ryoga stared at me. "See him." I pointed toward Ranma while helping myself to some rice.

"Went to Accursed Springs do the math." Ryoga started to laugh. Ranma leaned forward while I reached behind him to hit Ryoga with my bowl.

Soon the meal was finished.

"We're leaving when I get done with the dishes. Okay?" Akane said to Ranma, Ryoga and me.

"Roger," I said.

"Yup," Ranma said.

"Yes ma'am," Ryoga said.

"I take it your coming with us Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"Well, somebody has to protect you three girls," Ryoga responded. Ranma and I grimaced

We made our way down the hall to the changing room's door.

"You go first," Ranma said. "It give you time to adjust."

"Thanks man."

"That's wo-man to you," we both grinned I went in.

As I filled a bucket with cold water and dumped it over myself so my body would change I muttered,"I must be mental," I muttered drying off. I redressed with a pair of under britches and jeans that were usually too tight for me to wear, but due to my smaller frame they were able to fit without too much encouragement from a belt. I retied my hair with the piece of twine from the previous night, finding it sitting on the sink, and walked out into the hall and down into my room.

'Let's see,' I thought as I finished dressing and looked around my room, 'jeans, jacket, yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be.' I met Ranma in the hallway on the way to the entryway.

"I hope I don't screw up too badly," I said.

"Who'd know where to find you to taunt you?" Ranma asked.

"True." Akane and Ryoga came down the hall.

"Are you girls ready?" Ryoga asked. Akane had to restrain me from hitting Ryoga.

"Ryoga be nice, he's new to being a girl," Akane said. She paused a minute and blinked before continuing,"Man, that sounds strange."

"By the way," I said as Akane released me, "where is this rink we're going to?" We started off up the street, after going through the front gate.

"Just up the road," she answered.

When we got there we...Akane rented skates. Half the fun was finding out my new shoe size as a girl. "You owe me for the

rental," she said to Ryoga and me.

"Sorry, my skates are the house," Ryoga said.

"Why don't you go and get them," Ranma said to Ryoga almost laughing.

"Can it," Akane said warningly to Ranma.

We found seats next to the entrance to the rink itself. When I got my skates tied I stood up and looked at Ryoga's progress. I staggered slightly when I saw that he managed to tie himself to his skates.

"Ryoga, it's not a hard concept to grasp," I said to him.

"Oh, shut up," he snapped. Ranma however got her skates tied and

started to stagger toward the entrance to the rink. When I stepped onto the rink I easily slid forward, stopped and turned around. 'I guess I won't have to adjust at all, even *with* my chest swingin' around...' Akane slowly skated over to where I stood. Ranma stepped on the ice, slid forward, and nearly landed on her face after she lost her balance.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I've taken worse hits on the ice," she responded.

Ryoga wasn't the worst but, I wouldn't trust him to be my partner for anything ice related. He stepped and slid forward and landed on his back.

"Don't even," he warned.

"I don't think you can do anything too horrid while we're here," I said.

"If it wasn't for this blasted ice I wouldn't have any problem."

"Don't you even think about destroying this rink," Akane said.

"You mean he's destroyed another rink?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," Ryoga said, "I was slightly enraged at the time, because I wasn't very experienced at the time."

"Oh?" Ryoga stood up, a little shaky but not too bad.

"That reminds me, how much experience do you have?" Akane asked me.

"Not a great lot, I do believe that I'm pretty fast though."

"I'll race ya."

"You're on," and we started off. I got an early lead, but after a short while Akane caught up and passed me. I tried my best to catch up but Akane was just too fast. She stopped at the end of the rink when I caught up. "Holy crap, you're fast."

"Yes ma'm, er, sir."

"Don't remind me. Let's go check on the young 'uns, shall we?" We skated over to where Ranma and Ryoga were practicing.

Ranma skated toward me and came to a halt. She nearly fell, but

grabbed onto me, dragging us both down instead of just her. "Geez, why did you do that?"

"I felt like it," she replied. I stood up, and helped Ranma up. "Thanks."

"What possessed you to take up skating anyway?" I asked her, she stayed silent, staring at the ice.

"You might as well tell him," Akane said, "he'll find out sooner or later."

"Okay, okay, what happened was..." and Ranma explained it all, even afterward in the locker room with Shampoo.

"So why are you still coming to this rink?"

"Just in case I have to accept another challenge."

"Smart. Thinking about the thing with Sazien makes my skin crawl."

"What do you think it was like to live through it?" Ranma asked angrily, it frightening a couple passing us.

"Ranma be nice," Akane said in my defense. "Don't take out all your anger on Rod," we dispersed and went our separate ways across the rink.

About fifteen minutes later I heard a loud THUNK. I looked and saw Ryoga, lying on the ice face down. I skated over to him, Akane and Ranma were already standing next to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"From what I could tell more damage was done to the ice than his head," Ranma said. Ryoga grumbled a string of about ten swear words.

"Really Ryoga," Akane said. When he sat up there was a large crack in the surface of the rink, and his nose was bleeding.

"Here," I said, digging in my back pocket and pulled out my handkerchief, handing to it him, "your bleeding."

"I hadn't noticed," he answered, and took it. Akane and I helped him up and slowly carried him, from under his arms, to one of the tables next to the rink.

"Thanks."

"I'll stay with Ryoga," I said, "Ranma needs all of the help she can get." I smiled.

"Hey!" Ranma said. "I managed to win that match."

"C'mon Ranma," Akane said dragging Ranma back onto the ice before any further objects could be said.

"Okay, okay," Ranma said pausing on the ice, "just don't try to kill Rod while I'm gone. Got it Ryoga?"

"I'm nlightly incanasitated to do anything," he responded. I had to force a laugh into a cough. "Alsno, I wouldn't want to anyway."

"Just wondering," I said watching Ranma and Akane race to the opposite side of the rink, "just what do you have against Ranma anyway."

"For one, he ran out of a nuel that were going to have."

"A what?"

"A nuel, a nuel. Don't you know what a nuel is?"

"Oh, a duel."

"Exactly. Also, he night of nold you already but, I'm Ne-chan, and it's all his nault."

"Hmmm..." I was suprised at the news but I wasn't going to show it.

"Well it is. Ne knocked ne into Spring-of-Drowned-Nig."

"I never would've guessed."

"Nilence! You realize that I know nen different ways to nill you right now?"

"Well let's see, ask me if I care."

He hesitated, "Do you nare?"

"Nope, couldn't care less. Are you going to be okay by yourself? I'm going nowhere fast talking to you."

"Yeah."

"Just don't kill anybody, El Comprendae?"

"El what?"

"Don't worry about it." I walked to the entrance to the rink, and set off skating along peacefully.

About an hour or so later Akane came to me and told us that was time to go.

"I'm guessing you don't want this back," Ryoga said as we were walking back to the house. He offered me my handkerchief, it was blood stained.

"No, that's okay, you keep it. People might ask questions..."

"I guess your right," he threw it into a waste bin we were passing.

"You guys ever have the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Well, I never know if Gosunkugi is lurking around," Akane said.

"Who?"

"Its some guy," Ranma explained, "that likes Akane a lot. Plus, he's into voodoo type stuff as well."

"Ah, your typical Class-A nutcase," I said

"He is nice," Akane said. "A bit eccentric..."

"That is of course as long as he doesn't faint at the sight of you," Ranma said.

"Faint?" I asked. 'Must eat her cooking before looking at her...'

"Yeah, it's like Akane is beautiful or something," Ranma said asking for it.

"You just wait, some day, some day when you least expect it...you'll get paid back for that comment," Akane said slowly and carefully.

"Like you co-," Akane snatched Ranma off the fence that she was walking on and punted her toward the house.

My mouth gaped open as I tracked her through the air. Akane innocently smoothed out her skirt.

"You were saying something about feeling as if you were being followed?"

It took me a moment to snap myself out of the shock of Akane's

strength, "Yeah, it's like somebody I've known for along time is standing right behind me. But when I turn around, nobody's there."

"That's strange."

"Your telling me," I started to run towards the house.

"You scared?" Akane shouted to me.

"No, I just want to get out of this body is all."

"I think I'll let that pass this time."

By the time I got to the house Ranma had already grabbed a kettle and poured it over himself.

"You read my mind," he tipped the kettle onto me. "Damn, that's hot. How do you get used to that hot water?"

He shrugged, "I guess I don't have any choice." A few minutes later Akane and Ryoga arrived. "Geez what took you so long?"

Akane glared at Ranma, "Guess," and threw him into the pond across the yard. I had saved the kettle just before he got snatched and set it kettle on the ground.

"I'll leave the lovely happy couple alone," I just started to walk away, but Akane grabbed the back of my jacket and threw me into the pond about a foot from Ranma.

Ryoga brought the kettle with him into the house, following Akane.

"And yet the horror returns," I said looking over myself. Ranma and I pulled ourselves from the pond. I took my off jacket, it was soaked.

"I'll get the kettle," Ranma said.

"I think I'll wait until tonight. Eventually I'm going to have to get used to being in this body for extended peroids of time. It might as well be now."

"Sounds good." I took off my shirts and wrung them out, and I put them back on. Ranma twitched slightly.

"Hey Rod, would you like to have your training early today?" Ranma asked.

"Sure," I said, "but let's wait until you cool down...you know what I mean."

She took a deep breath, "Don't worry. I'm fine." We walked to our rooms to get our gi. Ranma headed to the dojo before I left my room. I dressed in my gi and made my way to the dojo.

Right before I passed the den, I heard voices talking and stopped short of being visible to the people talking.

"That's a steaming load of-," said my Uncle's voice

"Well if he's like my son, the smaller of people who know the better," said Mr. Saotome.

"I still think we should tell his parents." I walked into the doorway.

"Tell my parents what?" I asked. Nabiki stood up, walked over to me and prodded my chest with her finger. The answer was quite obvious.

"I agree with Mr. Saotome. I don't want a lot of people to know," I said.

"But they're your parents they should know," my cousin protested.

"So what? I'll tell'm when I'm ready, got it?"

"The decision's yours," my Uncle said calmly.

"Good."

When I got to the dojo I told Ranma what just happened.

"You mean that your parents don't even know."

"Nice work Sherlock. You gunna want to test me further?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes Ranma commented,"You've improved a little."

"I'm not sure if it's just this body," I responded, and wiped some sweat from my brow, "it's smaller so I can probably dodge more easily," half an hour later Akane came in. We decided to take a break.

"So is Rod any good?" she asked Ranma.

"Well he's not nearly as good as you..."

"Are you sure you're feeling well? You just voluntarily complemented me."

"Don't push it. How about you two duke it out, see who's better."

"Sure," I said, "but compared to *her* I probably suck."

"Suits me," Akane said. We walked to the center of the practice hall.

"I don't like to hit girls, old habit of mine."

"Your a girl yourself. I don't see any problem."

"Physically yes, mentally no."

"Ready?"

"Roger."

Well, I have to say that I had a better chance with her than Ranma. From the get go I could dodge her attacks more easily, but that would still be like saying that being given one boulder is better than two. I think the only reason why my punches were doing anything, the few time that I did get her, was because I had the wristbands on. About half an hour later we decided to quit.

"Your pretty good for not having any training," Akane said.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be still standing after a fight with Akane," Ranma said.

"Well you thought wrong," I said. "Although I'm starting to not like this body." I could tell that Akane's temper was starting to simmer. "Don't get me wrong, but it's starting to stretch out my shirts, even my loose ones. Walking down Main St. with the top of my shirt stretched out...somebody might mistake me for a girl." Akane slapped me. It's not that big of a deal except for the fact that it made me slide a several feet across the dojo floor.

"My, my is this how dear cousins normally act?" Ranma asked. Akane picked up a bean bag that was on the floor and threw it at Ranma. It hit her right between her eyes, knocking her out.

'Let's never reeeeaaaaaalllllyyy get this girl mad,' I thought and said, "Remind me never to anger you again, ever."

"Yeah sure, I'll hold you to it," she paused looking at Ranma. "You know what we could do?" she said in a playful voice. It scared me how fast her demeanor could change, she walked over to me and whispered a plan in my ear. I grinned, her plan sounded good.

"It's not like Ranma to miss a meal," Kasumi said.

"Well," Akane said, "let's just say that he's really gotten attached to the ceiling recently." I had to choke down a laugh.

Genma-panda held up a sign that said, |Are you okay?|

"I'm fine, thank you," I said. A little bit later everybody heard a,"Wuh?"*CRASH-WUMP* Ranma came by a little later with a ceiling tile, that was cracked down the middle, duct taped to her back.

"Children, what have you done?" my Uncle asked Akane and me.

"It's not that big of a deal we just taped him to a ceiling tile...while it was still in the ceiling.

"Akane, you realize that you are even more uncute than usual?" Ranma asked.

This statement made Akane twitch, 'This is probably going to be a common theme of insults that he uses against her...'

"Watch it, ma'am," Akane retorted

"Well, that would explain the empty roll of duct tape I found in the trash," Kasumi said. Ranma tried to charge at Akane and me but the ceiling tile was too wide for the doorway.

I turned to Ranma's dad, "Tell me you taught him that a square peg doesn't fit in a round hole."

After writing on a sign he held it up, it said, |One might think that's common sense...|

After a while she gave up and said, "Little help, please."

"I'll get some scissors," Akane said. She got up and went into the kitchen and returned with a pair of scissors.

"Try anything funny and I'll stab you," Ranma stayed as stone still as she could as Akane cut the tape. When Ranma was free she stretched her arms and joined dinner.

"Rod," Kasumi said, "I got a letter from Furikan High school. It also had your schedule."

"Oh?" I responded as she handed it to me.

"It also says that you'll be in homeroom 1-F, it's the same one that Akane and Ranma are in."

"This ought to be good," Ranma said.

"You two better not screw me up." Akane said.

"Yes ma'm," I said.

"Suck up," Ranma said.

"Hey I don't want the crap beat out of me by a girl, or be knocked out by one either. Or taped to a celing tile by one, or two," The rest of the meal was in silence.

I decided to change back to my boy-body after everybody had gone their separate ways after dinner.

When I got to the kitchen Kasumi was finishing up some dishes.

"Good evening Rod," Kasumi said to me.

"Same to you," I said.

"What can I get for you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get some hot water so I can get out of this body," I paused. "You're not going to Vesuvius on me like Akane did, are you?"

"No, not at all," she filled the kettle and placed it on the stove.

"Hm..."

"Yes?"

"One thing I realized the night before is that the length of your hair changes length, unlike Ranma's. It seems odd, why would yours change but not his?"

"Maybe the cursed spring wanted to try something different for a

change...no pun intended." Kasumi smiled at my small joke. "It doesn't bother me much so I don't worry about it. Actually, I prefer it to having short hair like my other body has. That reminds me, what happened to Akane's hair?"

"She just told me she wanted a bit of a change."

"Oh, is that it,' the kettle started to steam.

"That should be hot enough," she picked up the kettle and handed it to me. "Could you do this outside?"

"Sure," I took the kettle outside, and tipped the kettle over myself, after snatching my gi from my room, 'She was right, it was warm enough.' In no time I was my old self. I left the kettle in the kitchen, and walked to the

dojo.

When I got there I already heard some people fighting. I opened the door and went in.

It was Akane and Ranma sparing. Akane was having as much luck

hitting Ranma as I did...maybe better luck, but not by a whole lot. I walked into the dojo, and sat down. They didn't even notice me come in.

'Geez, they're good. I hope they don't pull some moves on me like they're doing now. It's gunna take a looong time before I'm even close to being as skilled as these two.' After about ten minutes they took a short breather.

Ranma looked around, finally spying me.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I've been watching you guys for the last ten minutes," I responded.

"My, my," Akane said, "time flies when your venting anger. I softened 'em up, take your best shot."

"I'll try." I walked to where Ranma was standing. She splashed me with some water out of a bucket, I changed back to my girl-body (duh), "Hey! What'd you do that for? I just swapped back!"

"I started my training a guy and then made adjustments several years later when I got the curse. You on the other hand are starting out fresh with martial arts training when you have convenience of learning how to adjust your technique as your learning the basics. Besides if you can be good as a girl, you can probably be good as a guy, a bit less flexible grant you but...ready?"

I charged and threw a punch for my response, she dodged. I decided to try something different, I swung my arm in the direction that she had dodged. Ranma easily avoided it.

"You just make that up?" she asked as we continued.

"Yeah, even if I don't stand a chance physically, I can always formulate a strategy to help compensate some."

"Very good, even if you lack speed you make up in strategy. When you get stronger you'll be a very interesting opponent."

"Thanks." An hour later she tried to kick my chest but I had lost my balance, so I leaned back really far eventually falling over, so she sailed right over me, as she did I folded over and double kicked her on the back.

I heard Akane say softly, "Wow, I don't think anybody has ever been able to do that to him before." I guess Ranma didn't know what hit her, because she hit the wall with an almighty SMACK! I ran over to where she lay.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Akane ran up next to me.

Ranma shook her head, a little bit of dust floated away from it, "Wasn't expecting that. Let's stop for tonight, okay?"

"Sure," she staggered out of the practice hall.

"That was really good," Akane complemented me.

"Yeah," I said, "freakishly lucky too..."

We walked out of the practice hall. "Since you spared with Ranma after I did, you can take your bath in my place. So I'll take mine after Ranma. It's not a regular pattern but you'll pick it up soon enough." she smiled.

"Your scaring me, you're being very kind."

"Don't push your luck buster."

"Yes ma'am," I gave her a fake salute. I walked to my room and grabbed my bathroom pack and robe. When I got to the bathroom somebody was already in it, so I sat down and waited. A couple of minutes later Kasumi came out with her robe on.

"Isn't Akane supposed to come after me?" she asked.

"She's letting me go instead of her," I responded as I stood up.

Kasumi walked up and hugged me, "I'm glad you're staying with us," she walked away towards her room.

'Did I miss something...' I thought as I walked into the changing room.

I walked to Ranma and his dad's room when I was done with my bath, the door was open.

"One question, when do we leave for school tomorrow?" I asked Ranma.

He shrugged, "Beats me, it's whenever Akane says that it's time to go. By the way, your gunna need this," he threw a school uniform jacket at me. "I don't ever wear it, hopefully it'll fit you."

"Thanks. Though I'll be sure to walk with Nabiki to school. She's never late, is she?"

"Normally she's half an hour early."

"Works for me. 'Night."

"'Night." I walked to Nabiki's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" came Nabiki's voice.

"Rod," I answered.

"Come in," I opened the door and stepped inside

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could let me know when you'll be leaving for school tomorrow, so that I can be on time?"

"Sure. You could walk with me if you want. I suppose you want to make a good first impression."

"Uh...yeah whatever," I started to leave.

"One more thing. There is an old woman who spreads water after washing her front walk along the way to the school."

"Why do I need to know this?"

She pressed on, "Some on this *cold* water splashes onto the sidewalk next to her." A small ball in my head finally clunked into the right spot and I understood.

"Thanks for the warning, 'Night."

"'Night"

I walked back to my room, 'Well I should be fine for tomorrow. Key word being "should" of course.' I flopped into my futon, 'That was a nicest bath that I took, it got rid of most of my sores from training with Ranma. Although I doubt that I'll be beating him or Akane any time soon. They've been training all of their lives. I still, think I'm getting better in the short period that I've been here.

'Overall I think that staying here will be either my worst nightmare, or, the best year I'm ever going to spend. But, how the heck am I going to explain my curse to my parents?

'I do hope in the new school I'm going to I'll be able to find a

girlfriend that won't freak out over my curse if and when she finds it out. Maybe Akane has a friend or two that she could introduce me to...

'Anyway, if life here is going to be this strange...I'm in for one hell

of a ride.'

[End of Story]

Acknowledgements: To my sister, friends, teachers, and family for their constructive criticism and abuse.

-End of Document


End file.
